Midnight Gift
by the-yetis-love-anime
Summary: Levy loves Christmas and loves giving her friends presents even more. But what will she do when a she can't find a certain dark-haired mage?


**A/N: Hello everyone! I have returned with a (late) Christmas present. Here's a little one-shot of my favorite Fairy Tail pair, Gajevy. Sorry if there are some mistakes, I wrote this on a whim and didn't even proofread. Yay for laziness. Anyways, hope you enjoy this Christmas story and have a Happy New year's! (P.S. this is also posted on my Tumblr account)**

"Oh hey Levy! You're here early. Well, not that that's new or anything," said Mirajane from behind the bar where she was rearranging some Christmas garlands.

"Hey Mira. Yeah, I can't wait at home. I just get too jittery thinking about it," Levy replied as she sat on one of the bar stools. "So, who else is here?"

"Oh, the Master and Laxus. Juvia, Elfman and Lissanna, of course. Gildarts sent a letter a few days ago sying he would try to make it here on time to celebrate with Cana. Although, I doubt he's actually going to be able to accomplish that."

"No kidding," laughed Levy.

"Merry Christmas everyone! Who's ready for a good holiday brawl?" shouted a voice from the entrance of the guild.

"Natsu! Get your butt in there or I will personally kick your ass into the guild," yelled another voice.

"Natsu, Lucy! So glad you guys could make it," said Mira. Lucy smiled and came over to sit next to Levy.

"Yeah I know. I was worried that we wouldn't make it in time, but Happy and I were able to convince Natsu to take the train back and save a few hours of travel. What kind of fool wants to walk back from a mission?"

Levy giggled as her friend recounted the mission to the devil mage. She loved Christmas, especially since the Master made a rule about everyone being home for the holiday. The guild slowly continued to fill up as the rest of the members came over. All of them had their arms filled with gifts.

Finally, when evening came Makarov called for everyone's attention. "Hello you brats!" Everyone raised their glasses. Makarov chuckled and continued. "We've had a lucky year this year. Lots to be thankful for. So let's make sure we celebrate it correctly and enjoy the company of our guild members. To show just how much we love each other, let's start the gift exchange!"

And just like that, the guild was lively once again. Everyone was bustling around, giving each other gifts. Hugs and kisses were exchanged. Laughter was in the air. Levy, although a huge Christmas enthusiast, enjoyed peacefully giving her friends gifts, most unlike Juvia who jumped onto her dear Gray-sama once she had the chance. However, Levy couldn't seem to find the one person whose gift had been most difficult to find. Before she knew it, the party was over and people were either heading home or crashing on the floor of the guild.

"Oh Levy, you're still here," said a flying Exceed.

"Lily," Levy looked at him sadly.

"If you were looking for Gajeel, he went home already. Actually, he left a few minutes after the gift exchange. Said something about taking advantage of the commotion to escape before one of the females begged him to show his presents."

"Oh. Alright then. Goodnight Lily. And Merry Christmas," she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

With a soft smile, Lily answered. "Merry Christmas to you too Levy."

Even though Erza's door was closed, Levy made sure to wait a few minutes before coming out of her own room. Having made sure the coast was clear, Levy tiptoed out of her room fully dressed with her snow boots and gift in hand. Once downstairs, she slipped on her shoes and prepared herself for the trek in the snow outside. _I'm really crazy aren't I?_ she thought. _I should just wait for tomorrow._ But she shook her head, convincing herself that if she didn't do it now, she would never have the courage to give it to him. With a new confidence, Levy opened the door.

To her surprise, he was there. She could recognize him anywhere… well that and the fact that his hair was beginning to freeze out in the cold and he was pacing around enough to clear a passage in front of the dorm.

"Gajeel?" she called. He turned to face her in an instant. His face was red, although whether that was due to the below-freezing temperature or to the heavy object that was hiding in her coat pocket, Levy couldn't know.

"Hey Shrimp. Watcha doing out here in the cold?" he smirked.

"I was going out to give someone a gift," she answered smoothly.

"Oh," he said, smile falling off his face. "Um, you shouldn't be out here at this time. With this weather. By yourself."

"Oh, and why is that?" she crossed her arms.

"Just because," he was doing his best to avoid looking at her. "Anyways, I'm sure your gift can wait for tomorrow."

"Actually it can't."

"Fine. Whatever. Go give yer stupid gift to your special midnight friend or whatever. I'm outta here." The slayer turned around with a grunt and started towards the main road. Until he felt something hit the back of his head. He quickly changed directions to see who his aggressor was, only to find a red-faced watery-eyed Levy panting. Looking at the ground, Gajeel found the projectile: a small gift bag with a ribbon so huge you could barely tell it was a bag. "What do you think yer doing throwing your gift at me, Shrimp?"

"It's for you, you stupid Gajeel!" she shouted. He blushed and picked it up, looking at it as though it were some sort of alien booby trap. "I wanted to give it to you at the party, but I couldn't seem to reach you. So I was going to head over to your place and give it to you." At this, Gajeel raised an eyebrow and let out a small chuckle. Frustrated, Levy stomped up to him. "Fine, you don't want it? Just fine! Give it back to me then. You don't need this anyways"

Gajeel pulled away. "Hey, no, you can't do that. You gave it to me, so now I gotta open it. No takebacks Shorty." Now Levy was the one to blush. She looked at him as he opened the present. He was careful to not tear the ribbon. Once the bag was free, he pulled out the gift: a guitar pick. And it wasn't any old guitar pick; it was black and had Lily's face on it.

"I thought I would mix the two things you love the most: music and Lily. So I asked the music shop on Plum Street to make an original pick," the girl mumbled.

"Hm. Are there any with your face on it?" Gajeel asked while shuffling through the other picks in the bag.

"Whaaat?!" Levy yelled.

Gajeel burst out laughing. "Those aren't the only things I love, Levy." He looked at her tenderly. "Thank you for this. I really like it."

"You're welcome," Levy replied shyly.

"Ugh, I guess this means I have to give you my present too, huh?" Gajeel said lightly. The girl looked up at him. Even though she was seemed calm, the slayer knew the little bookworm loved receiving gifts. He reached inside his coat and pulled out a wrapped present. "Here."

She quickly grabbed the gift, and unlike the large man next to her, she ripped the paper to shreds. Underneath was an old leather-bound tome. "What is this?" she asked as she examined the book. "I don't recognize the writings"

"That's because it's in dragon tongue, Shrimp. There aren't many books written in it."

At this, Levy looked up at the dark-haired man and through herself onto him for a hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much Gajeel. I love it."

"Is that the only thing you love?" He whispered into her ear. Levy pulled her head back and looked into his eyes. A small moment passed before their lips pressed together. The kiss was gentle, but neither hid their feelings for each other.

"Nah. It's not the only thing I love," Levy said. "Merry Christmas Gajeel."

"Merry Christmas Levy."


End file.
